Sugar Baby
by Dhyun628
Summary: Namja itu datang di waktu yang tepat saat dirinya sedang mengalami kesusahan dan menawarinya sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. haruskah dia menerimanya atau menyesali pertemuan secara tidak mengaja mereka? Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/bap/Yaoi/boyxboy/RnR juseyo
1. Sugar Baby

Daehyun

x

Youngjae

…

Romance – Fluff – SMUT

*Umur Youngjae lebih tua dari Daehyun tapi meskipun tua dia tetep manis XD*

…

-Banyak typo bertebaran-

-Happy Reading-

…

Daehyun membuka dan meneguk dengan kasar sebotol air mineral yang baru dibelinya hingga habis, dia duduk merenung di bangku kantin pikirannya sangat penat akhir-akhir ini. Namja tan berumur 21 tahun itu terlihat frustasi dengan kehidupannya yang berat 7 tahun lalu kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan membuat berjuang keras sendirian di seoul

 _Srakk_

Dia memeras botol minuman yang telah habis

" _Daehyun-ah kapan kau akan membayar uang sewa apartemen? Ini sudah waktunya kau membayar bulan lalu kau juga belum membayar"_

Ucapan pemilik tempat tinggalnya tadi pagi terus terngiyang di telinga Daehyun, bahkan namja tan itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat dirinya menghadiri mata kuliahnya

"Aku harus cari pekerjaan sampingan dimana lagi? Uang yang aku punya sekarang juga belum cukup untuk membayar uang semester nanti" gumam Daehyun

" _Aku memberimu penawaran yang menarik Daehyun-ah dan aku jamin kau tidak akan rugi apalagi menyesal"_

Daehyun teringat dengan ucapan itu dia mengeluarkan kartu nama yang diberikan namja manis itu dari tasnya

"Yoo Youngjae.. haruskah aku menghubunginya?" tanyanya dalam hati

"Daehyun-ah" panggil Hyojung mengejutkan Daehyun dari lamunannya

"Eoh wae Hyojung-ah?"

"Kau di minta dekan ke bagian keuangan fakultas sekarang" jawab Hyojung

Daehyun menghela nafas sejenak lalu berdiri "Gomawo" ujarnya lalu menepuk pundak temannya itu sebelum pergi

Namja tan itu berdiri di depan ruang keuangan dia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam jujur saja dia takut jika mereka memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari kampus ini karena sampai sekarang belum bisa membayar biaya kuliah belum lagi nilainya di semester ini juga menurun

Setelah lama menimbang akhirnya dia memilih masuk ke dalam ruangan tapi bukan kemarahan yang dia terima seperti waktu lalu malahan pak dekan dan kepala bagian keuangan menyambutnya dengan ramah

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Daehyun" sambut kepala keuangan saat melihatnya

"Duduklah Daehyun-ah, kau membuat Hyungmu menunggu lama disini" ujar pak dekan

"Hyung?" bingung Daehyun. Matanya melirik seorang namja dengan pakaian kantoran sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi sambil berjalan mendekat

"Long time no see Daehyunie" ujar namja itu setelah Daehyun duduk di sampingnya

Mata Daehyun membulat ketika melihat namja manis itu "Ke-kenapa anda bisa berada disini?" tanyanya

"Kenapa kau memanggil Hyungmu dengan anda?" tanya pak dekan bingung

Namja manis itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Daehyun "Daehyun seperti ini karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu" sahutnya

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Youngjae-ssi adalah saudara sepupumu Daehyun" ujar pak dekan

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa di depan mereka semua, dia baru saja memikirkan namja manis ini tadi tapi kenapa dia sudah muncul saja disini

"Youngjae-ssi sudah membayar seluruh biaya kuliahmu hingga selesai" sambung kepala keuangan

"Ye?" kaget Daehyun lalu menatap Youngjae meminta jawaban, namja manis itu membalas menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis tepatnya menyeringai padanya

"Kalau begitu apa sekarang kami bisa pergi? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" ujar Youngjae

"Tentu saja Youngjae-ssi" jawab pak dekan

"Ayo Daehyun kita pergi" pinta Youngjae lalu berjalan duluan

.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul disini dan mengaku sebagai hyungku?" tanya Daehyun saat mereka berjalan ke parkiran mobil

"Kau tidak menghubungiku makanya aku putuskan untuk menemuimu disini" sahut Youngjae tanpa memandang Daehyun

"Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan tawaranmu"

Youngjae menatapanya setelah mendengar jawaban Daehyun "Apa yang perlu kau pikirkan lagi memangnya?"

"Apa kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk melakukan semua itu?" seru Daehyun

Youngjae membuang nafas "Kita bicara di tempat lain" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil mewahnya pada Daehyun "Kau bisa bawa mobil kan?"

"Aish jinja" geram Daehyun menyambar kunci mobil di tangan Youngjae lalu membuka pintu kemudinya dan masuk kedalam, namja manis itu ikut masuk dia tersenyum melihat kekesalan di wajah Daehyun

"Jangan menunjukan wajah kesalmu seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu" ujar Youngjae sambil mengelus lengan Daehyun

"H-hyung biarkan aku membawa mobil dengan tenang" gugup Daehyun

Youngjae tertawa "Baiklah"

"Kita kemana?" tanya Daehyun

"Ke tempatku, ikuti saja gpsnya" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun menjalankan mobil merci putih milik Youngjae setelah namja manis itu menunujukan arah tujuan mereka, tidak ada perbincangan di antara keduanya dalam perjalanan mereka memilih diam hingga mobil itu terhenti saat sampai di basement apartement

"Ayo turun" ajak Youngjae saat membuka pintu mobilnya

Namja tan itu tidak menjawab Youngjae dia memilih diam sambil mengikuti langkah namja manis itu dari belakang, langkah Daehyun ikut berhenti saat Youngjae berhenti di depan sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 241

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Daehyun bingung

"Bukalah. Passwordnya 628" sahut Youngjae

Daehyun memandangnya bingung tapi tangannya tetap bergerak memasukkan kode pengaman apartement itu

 _Beep Ckleck_

Daehyun masuk setelah Youngjae menyuruhnya dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala sudut apartement yang besarnya 3 kali lipat dari tempat tinggalnya

"Bagaimana?" tanya Youngjae

"Apatermennya bagus" jawab Daehyun

Youngjae tersenyum "Coba lihat kamarnya?" ujarnya lalu berjalan mendahului Daehyun dan membuka pintu kamar di samping ruang tv

Daehyun bisa melihat ada ranjang king size, meja rias, lemari pakaian dan meja belajar di dalam kamar bernuasa hitam putih tersebut

"Apa kau menyukai kamarnya? Atau ada yang kurang?"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang duduk di sofa dengan pandangan bingung

"Kenapa hyung bertanya padaku? Ini kan milikmu.."

"Aku membelinya untukmu" jelas Youngjae memotong ucapan Daehyun

"MWOYA? Apa kau bercanda hyung?" seru Daehyun terkejut

Youngjae berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Daehyun "Aku tidak pernah bercanda Daehyun. aku serius dengan ucapanku di kafe waktu itu" ucapnya lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Daehyun

Namja tan itu melepas rangkulan Youngjae dan dengan cepat bergerak mundur "Tu-tunggu dulu hyung aku belum menyetujui penawaranmu"

Youngjae membuang nafasnya _"Susah juga membujuk anak ini"_ batinnya

"Aku sudah membayar uang kuliahmu sampai kau lulus apa itu belum cukup untukmu?"

"Aku tidak memintanya kau yang datang tiba-tiba dan menawarkan semua itu padaku"

"Apa kau ingin aku meminta Himchan memecatmu dari kafe dan membuat di keluarkan dari kampus hmm?" tanya Youngjae dingin

Namja tan itu diam membeku mendengar ucapan Youngjae dia tidak menyangka ternyata di balik wajah manisnya namja ini bisa berbisa seperti ular, tiba-tiba dia menyesali kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan namja manis ini

Daehyun menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya "Kenapa kau memilihku?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan

Youngjae berjalan mendekati Daehyun dia menangkup kedua pipi namja tan itu dan mengangkat wajahnya membuat tatapan mereka bertemu

"Karena aku menyukaimu dan aku menginginkanmu jadi milikku"

"Tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku secepat itu kita baru saja bertemu dua kali itupun secara kebetulan hyung" seru Daehyun

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Daehyun-ah semua itu bisa saja terjadi" bisik Youngjae meyakinkannya

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Daehyun menatap Youngjae

"Seperti yang aku katakan kau hanya perlu memuaskanku di ranjang baby boy"

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu ca-caranya hyung"

"Mwo? Kau belum pernah melakukannya?" kaget Youngjae

Daehyun menggeleng "B-belum pernah. Apa ka-kau mau mengajariku hyung?"

Youngjae tersenyum senang dia seperti mendapat jackpot, namja manis itu dengan cepat langsung mencium bibir tebal Daehyun membuatnya terkejut dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba, Daehyun berusaha membalas ciuman ganas Youngjae dengan melumat bibir bawahnya seperti yang dilakukan namja manis itu

"Hmppck nghhh mpck" Youngjae mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam

Mendengar desahan itu tubuh Daehyun seakan terasa panas apalagi tangan Youngjae terus mengelus tengkuknya lalu naik ke rambutnya dan meremasnya lembut

"Mpck nghhh hhh" tangan Youngjae membuka kancing kemeja Daehyun satu persatu lalu membuangnya setelah terlepas

"Nghh Hyunghhh" desah Daehyun saat tangan Youngjae mengelus perutnya

Youngjae melepas ciuman mereka dan mendorong namja tan itu hingga jatuh terduduk di sofa samping tempat tidur dengan cepat namja manis itu membuka jas dasi dan kemeja yang di pakainya

Seketika Daehyun dibuat terpana saat melihat tubuh atas Youngjae yang putih bersih tanpa noda apapun, namja manis itu tersenyum miring ketika melihat tatapan Daehyun

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat?" goda Youngjae

"H-hyung" gugup Daehyun ketika namja manis itu mendaratkan pantatnya di pangkuannya

"Shtt" Youngjae mengarahkan jari tangannya ke bibir Daehyun dan mengusapnya sensual "Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara memuaskan" ujarnya lalu kembali mencium namja tan itu, dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut membelai lidah Daehyun

Daehyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat Youngjae membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel namja manis itu juga menggoyangkan pantanya mencoba menggoda junior Daehyun, tangan Youngjae mengelus sisi nipple Daehyun dengan cara melingkar lalu mencubitnya

"Nghh mpckhh" tangan Daehyun meremas bahu Youngjae

"Hmph ahh" Youngjae melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasa butuh oksigen

Ciuman Youngjae turun ke rahang lalu leher Daehyun dia tersenyum saat namja tan itu mengeram rendah ketika bibirnya tulang selangkanya, Youngjae mencium tempat yang sama berulang kali dengan sengaja dia mengigit kecil titik sensitif Daehyun hingga meninggalkan tanda

Puas dengan mengukir tanda itu bibir Youngjae turun ke dada Daehyun dia mengulum nipple yang tadi di mainkannya tangan kanannya mengelus junior namja tan itu di balik celana jeansnya

"Ahh hyungh"

Youngjae berhenti dan menatap Daehyun dengan senyum menggodanya dia turun dari pangguan Daehyun berjongkok di depan namja tan itu tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus juniornya, Daehyun hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan Youngjae

"Mari kita lihat sebesar apa kebangganmu" ucapnya lalu membuka celana Daehyun dan mengeluarkan junior yang setengah menegang

Mata Youngjae berbinar saat melihat junior besar Daehyun "Besar seperti yang aku bayangkan" ujarnya lalu meremas junior Daehyun pelan

Youngjae menurunkan kepalanya sejajar dengan junior Daehyun dia mulai mengecup kepala junior Daehyun lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual

"Hahh h-hyung ahh" Daehyun mengadahkan kepalanya tangannya meremas kuat pinggiran sofa ketika Youngjae mulai memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut hangatnya, namja manis itu mengulum junior Daehyun yang hanya masuk setengah dengan tempo pelan

"Nghh ahhh" desah Daehyun dengan mata tertutup, tangan Youngjae meremas bagian yang tidak terjangkau mulutnya sesekali mencubit bola kembar Daehyun

"Ahhh hyunghh hahhhh"

"Mpph ngh slurp mphhh" desah menggoda Youngjae ditengah kulumannya sesekali lidahnya ikut memainkan kepala junior Daehyun, dia mencoba memasukan seluruh junior besar namja tan itu ke dalam mulutnya

Daehyun membuka matanya ketika mendengar desahan itu wajahnya kian memerah melihat pemandangan erotis saat Youngjae dengan semangatnya mengulum dan menjilati miliknya, Daehyun merasa miliknya semakin membesar tanpa sadar tangannya meremas rambut Youngjae membantunya mempercepat gerakannya

"Hngh hyung ahhh akuh ingin keluar"

Mendengar itu Youngjae semakin mempercepat kulumannya dia menghisap kuat junior Daehyun

"Ahh hyunghh akhhhh" Daehyun tanpa sadar mendorong kepala Youngjae hingga menabrak tenggorokannya, namja tan itu menyemprotkan cairannya lumayan banyak di dalam mulut Youngjae

"Uhuk uhuk nghh" Youngjae tersedak karena terkejut namja tan itu tiba-tiba mendorong kepalanya

Daehyun terengah-engah dia membuka matanya saat mendengar suara batuk namja manis itu, bisa dia lihat mata memerah Youngjae yang menatapnya sambil berusaha menelan semua cairan yang dia keluarkan di dalam mulutnya

"Mian hyung aku tidak sadar mendorong kepalamu" sesal Daehyun

"Gwenchana aku hanya terkejut tadi.. cairanmu nikmat baby boy" ujar Youngjae tersenyum menggoda, dia membersihkan cairan Daehyun di dagu dan dadanya dengan tangannya lalu menjilatnya sampai bersih matanya terus menatap namja tan itu

Daehyun mengeraskan rahangnya ketika Youngjae melakukan itu matanya tidak bisa lepas dari namja manis itu dengan sensualnya mengulum jari-jarinya sendiri

Youngjae berdiri dengan gerakan menggoda dia dengan perlahan membuka celana kain dan memperlihatka juniornya yang sudah menegang, Daehyun meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat tubuh polos Youngjae matanya terus menatap junior mungil namja manis itu

Youngjae tersenyum miring melihat Daehyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip matanya berubah gelap terlihat jika namja tan itu mulai bernafsu dengan godaan. Youngjae kembali duduk di pangkuan Daehyun tangannya mengusap lembut dada bidang perut hingga junior namja tan itu dia mengolesi junior Daehyun dengan cairannya sendiri sesekali meremasnya membuatnya menegang lagi, namja manis itu mengangkat sedikit pantannya dan mengoleskan cairan Daehyun di holenya

"Nghh ahhh" Youngjae mendesis saat dua jarinya masuk, dia melumasi holenya dengan cairan Daehyun

"Ahh Daehyun nghhh" desah Youngjae di depan Daehyun saat mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya

Daehyun menahan nafasnya melihat kelakuan Youngjae "Perlu bantuanku?" tawarnya

Youngjae membuka mata dan menggeleng dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya "Siap untuk intinya baby boy?" tanyanya

"Nde" sahut Daehyun dengan suara beratnya dia memegang pinggang Youngjae

Youngjae tersenyum dengan pelan dia memasukan junior Daehyun ke holenya, namja manis itu mendesis ketika junior besar Daehyun baru masuk setengah

"Kau sempit hyung hh" desah Daehyun sambil mengigit bibirnya

Youngjae menahan nafasnya lalu dengan sekali hentak dia memasukkan seluru junior Daehyun "AKHHH" teriak keduannya

"Hahh besar sekali baby boy hh. Kau membuat lubangku penuh nghh" desah Youngjae

Youngjae mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo sangat pelan berusaha menyesuaikan holenya dengan milik namja tan itu

"Akhh ahhh hyung sempithh" erang Daehyun meremas pinggang Youngjae

"Ahh milikmu yang ngh terlalu besar ahhh" puji Youngjae sambil menaik turunkan badannya

Daehyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri merasakan sensasi berkedut hole Youngjae tangannya meremas pantat kuat namja manis itu, miliknya serasa di manjakan di dalam sana

"Hyung hh lakukan lebihh cepat" desah frustasi Daehyun

Youngjae membuka matanya lalu tersenyum dia membelai bibir bawah Daehyun "Akuh ahh masih ingin nghh merasakan milikmu di lubangkuh ahh" godanya

"Sial" Daehyun mengeram frustasi tanpa aba-aba dia membanting tubuh Youngjae ke sofa membuat namja manis itu terkejut "Biar aku saja yang bergerak" ujarnya lalu menumbuk cepat hole Youngjae

"Akhh ahhh Daehyun ahhhh"

"Nghh ahhh babyhh teruss nghhh" Youngjae mendesah kacau saat Daehyun menghentaknya cepat, dia meremas pundak namja tan itu

"H-hyung holemuh nikmat hahh" Daehyun mengadahkan kepalanya meresapi pijatan hole Youngjae

"Arghhh" Youngjae berteriak tubuhnya menggelinjang holenya menjepit junior Daehyun kuat saat namja tan itu menabrak spotnya

"Disanahh Daehyun ahhh tumbuk lagihh ahh ahhh"

Daehyun menyerigai "Hahh begini hyung?" dia menumbuk kuat tempat yang sama berulang kali

"Nde babyh hahhh lakukan nghh lagih ahh aahhh"

Youngjae melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Daehyun "Ahhhh kau hebat ahh baby boy ahhhh hahhhh"

Daehyun semakin bersemangat mendengar pujian dari Youngjae matanya melirik pada nipple tegang namja manis itu, tangannya mengelus nipple itu membuat Youngjae mendesah dia tersenyum miring kemuadian mencubit keras kedua nipple itu

"Aahhhh hisap ahh Daehhh kulum nipplekuhh nghh" pinta Youngjae

Daehyun menurut dia menundukkan kepalanya menjilat dan mengulum kedua nipplenya bergantinnya, puas dengan nipple Youngjae bibirnya naik ke leher jenjang namja manis itu dia menjilati dan mengigit hingga meninggalkan tanda tanpa menghentikan tumbukkannya

"Ahh eunghhh aahhhh" desah Youngjae saat lidah basah Daehyun menjilat belakang telinganya, namja manis itu meremas mesra rambut Daehyun

"Babyh lebihh cepat ahhh lebih ahh kuat lagi nghh" Daehyun menggerakkan miliknya sesuai permintaan Youngjae. Daehyun mengangkat tubuhnya saat merasakan sesuat yang mengeras di perutnya dia melihat junior mungil Youngjae yang sudah sangat keras

"Babyhh aku akan ahhh sampai ahhhh" Youngjae mengerang tangannya mulai mengocok miliknya sendiri. Daehyun yang melihat itu melepas tangan Youngjae dari miliknya dan menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri

"Biar aku yang melakukannya hyung" ujar Daehyun, dia mengocok junior Youngjae dengan cepat selaras dengan kecepatan tumbukkannya

"Ahhhh ahh ohhh teruss ahhh"

"Hyung ahhhh" desah Daehyun merasa miliknya semakin membesar dirinya juga akan sampai

Youngjae meremas tangan Daehyun yang sedang mengocok miliknya "Ahhh Dae ahh akuhh hampir nghhh"

"Hhah aku juga h-hyung"

"Lebih cepat lagihh ahhh" Youngjae terus meminta lebih membuat Daehyun bergerak semakin menggila dan acak

"Ahhh bersamahh Daehyun ahh ahhh akhhhhhh"

"Ohhh hyunggg hhhh"

Keduanya mendesah nikmat ketika klimaks datang tubuh Youngjae menggelinjang saat cairan namja tan itu menyembur sangat banyak di dalamnya hingga merembes keluar, tubuh Daehyun langsung ambruk menimpa namja manis dibawahnya

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Youngjae tersenyum puas dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dari Daehyun, dia mengelus kepala belakang namja tan yang masih mengatur nafasnya

"Ternyata kau cepat belajar ya" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menompangnya dengan kedua sikunya setelah menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dia melihat wajah berkeringat Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya

"Aku hanya mengikuti instingku"

Youngjae mengelus rambut basah Daehyun "Bagaimana apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Nde" jawab singkat Daehyun

"Jadi apa kau menyesal telah bertemu denganku?"

Daehyun menggeleng "Setelah ini apa?" tanyanya

"Tanda tangani kontraknya dan tinggal disini, aku akan memberikanmu apapun apa yang kau inginkan" sahut Youngjae menatap lurus mata Daehyun

Daehyun mengangguk "Apa hyung juga akan tinggal disini?"

"Tidak aku tinggal di apartementku. Kenapa?"

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini? Apartement ini juga milikmu" pinta Daehyun

Youngjae tersenyum "Aku membelikannya untukmu. Memangnya kenapa jika kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Apartement ini terlalu besar dan terlalu besar aku akan kesepian jika hanya sendirian tinggal disini, lagipula apa bedanya aku pindah jika tetap kesepian" jawab Daehyun

Youngjae tertegun mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum tipis "Jadi kau ingin kita tinggal bersama?"

"Nde. Tinggallah disini dengan begitu aku akan memuaskanmu kapan saja kau minta"

Youngjae menyeringai mendengar jawaban Daehyun "Apa kau sedang memberikanku penawaran Jung Daehyun?"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya "Anggap saja seperti itu"

"Call aku akan tinggal denganmu" jawab Youngjae tersenyum puas

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, bisa kita melakukannya lagi?" ujar Daehyun lalu melirik ke arah bawah, mata Youngjae ikut melihat ke arah mata Daehyun dia terkekeh mengetahui maksud namja tan itu

"Lakukanlah. Ranjang besarmu sedang menuggu kita baby boy" bisik Youngjae menggoda Daehyun tersenyum dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Namja tan itu kembali menghentak miliknya ke dalam hole Youngjae, kamar mereka kembali terdengar suara desahan erangan dan decitan ranjang yang ikut bergerak kerena ulah mereka

.

.

.

.

.

END


	2. Call Me Daddy

Youngjae

x

Daehyun

...

Romance – fluff – SMUT – Dirty talk

Cerita murni ide liar saya XD

-Banyak typo tidak diundang-

-Enjoy-

...

Youngjae melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan merapikan kemeja kantornya yang di pakainya, matanya melirik Daehyun yang masih bergulung dengan selimutnya diatas ranjang dari pantulan cermin. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama seperti yang diminta Daehyun waktu itu dan keduanya sering sekali bercinta kapanpun Youngjae ingin namja tan itu dengan senang hati mengabulkannya, bahkan Daehyun sudah ahli mengendalikan permainan mereka diatas ranjang

Namja manis itu tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamar mereka dan membukanya membiarkan cahaya mentari masuk ke kamar itu

"Eungg" Daehyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya

"Bangun Daehyunie" ujar Youngjae sambil mengguncang badan namja tan itu

"Sebentar lagi hyung aku masih mengantuk" balas Daehyun dari dalam selimut

"Ayolah bangun, apa kau tidak akan kuliah?" tanya Youngjae masih berusaha membangunkan namja yang lebih muda 6 tahun darinya itu

Daehyun menurukan selimutnya sebatas hidung dan menatap Youngjae dengan mata setengah terbuka "Hanya pertemuan dengan dosen jam 10 nanti"

Youngjae tertawa melihat tingkah namja tan itu tangannya membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Daehyun, ya telanjang semalam mereka melakukan olahraga ranjang dari pukul 9 malam hingga 2 dini hari jika saja dia tidak minta berhenti namja tan itu tidak akan berhenti menghujami holenya

"Bangunlah ini sudah setengah 8" ujar Youngjae tapi namja tan itu menggeleng pelan lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal

"Ughh hyung" ringis Daehyun terendam bantal karena dengan tiba-tiba namja manis itu menduduki perutnya

Youngjae yang mulai kesal jika dengan cara halus tidak bisa maka dia akan mencoba cara lainnya, dia menarik bantal yang menutupi kepala Daehyun menundukan badannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Daehyun "Bangun baby boy fiuuhh" dia meniup telinga namja tan itu di akhir kalimatnya

"Shh jangan menggodaku hyung ini masih pagi" kesal Daehyun dengan mata yang sudah terbuka

"Akhirnya kau bangun" ujar Youngjae tersenyum dia masih tetap duduk di perut namja tan itu

Mata Daehyun meneliti penampilan Youngjae yang sudah rapi dari atas ke bawah lalu melirik jam di nakas, dia bangun dan menyandarkan punggunya disandaran ranjang "Sudah hampir jam 8 kenapa hyung belum pergi ke kantor juga?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa pergi tanpa morning kissku?" seru Youngjae lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja tan itu

Daehyun menyeringai lalu menarik tengkuk Youngjae dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir namja manis itu, ciuman mereka semakin panas saat namja manis itu membuka bibirnya mempersilahkan lidah Daehyun mengabsen isi mulutnya. Namja tan itu semakin ahli saja membuat Youngjae semakin bertekuk lutut padanya

"Nghh hmmppckk nghhh" Youngjae mendesah diantara ciuman mereka saat tangan nakal Daehyun mulai mengusap punggungnya turun ke pinggang lalu bongkahan pantat berisinya, dia meremasnya selembut mungkin membuat ciuman Youngjae semakin berantakan hingga salivanya berceceran keluar

"Ngahh Daeh hmpckk aahhhh" Youngjae mendorong bahu Daehyun membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, dia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menghirup nafas yang sudah hampir habis dia butuh oksigen

"Aahhh" desahan Youngjae tidak berhenti karena Daehyun tidak menghentikan aksinya

Daehyun menurunkan ciumannya di leher Youngjae tangan kirinya masih bermain di pantat namja manis itu sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Youngjae, dia kembali meninggalkan tanda di bahu dan sekitar dada namja manis itu

"Ngahhh cukuphh baby boy aahhh owhh" Youngjae berusaha menghentikan Daehyun tapi namja tan itu malah mencubit dan mengulum nipplenya

"Engghh slurp nipplemu tegang hyung slurp nghh" ujar Daehyun masih mengulum nipple Youngjae

Namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya menahan desahannya jika dia terus mengeluarkan suara maka Daehyun tidak akan berhenti, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke rambut belakang Daehyun lalu menariknya menjauh

"Hahh cukup baby boy kau bisa membuatku terlambat ke kantor" kesal Youngjae

Daehyun tertawa melihat wajah kesal Youngjae belum lagi penampilan namja manis itu yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya, dia turun dari pangkuan Daehyun dan bercermin

"Aish kau membuat kemejaku kusut Daehyun" seru Youngjae saat bercermin dia kembali mengambil kemeja baru dan menggantinya

"Siapa suruh memancingku duluan" sahut Daehyun kembali berbaring di ranjang

"Ya kenapa tidur lagi ayo bangun dan mandi" seru Youngjae lalu menarik Daehyun bangun lagi

"Arra aku bangun sekarang"

"Aku sudah buatkan sandwich jangan lupa makan" ujar Youngjae sambil berjalan ke arah pintu

"Nde"

"Oh ya aku akan pulang larut jadi jangan menungguku"

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya "Kau mau kemana memangnya?"

"Aku ada reuni dengan teman kuliahku nanti malam" jawab Youngjae, namja tan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Dan Daehyun" panggil Youngjae lagi, namja tan itu menoleh dengan alis terangkat sebelah

"Jangan berkeliaran malam lagi tanpa coatmu ini sudah musim dingin" Youngjae memperingati karena Daehyun sering sekali keluar dadakan ke perpustakaan mencari referensi buku untuk bahan skripsinya jika dia belum pulang

"Yes sir" jawab Daehyun dengan gerakan menghormat membuat Youngjae tertawa

"Aku pergi" seru Youngjae sebelum menutup pintu

Daehyun memakai celananya dan bangun dari ranjang dia membuang nafasnya saat melihat kamar mereka sangat berantakan dan bau, namja tan itu dengan cepat memungguti baju-baju yang berserakan mengganti sprei dan membereskan meja rias terakhir menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan

...

...

 _ **G7 Club**_

Youngjae sedang minum bersama dengan teman-temannya kuliahnya termasuk Himchan mereka sedang mengadakan reuni dadakan yang di adakan Jaebum di club miliknya, ide reuni ini hanyalah jebakan dari Im Jaebum yang tidak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya. Namja itu ingin sekali kembali bersama Youngjae tapi namja manis itu selalu menolaknya

"Jae aku ke toilet dulu" ujar Himchan setengah berteriak

"Nde.. nde pergilah" sahut Youngjae

"Youngjae-ah apa kau tidak ingin berhenti minum dan berdansa denganku" tawar Jaebum

"Tidak Jaebum-ah aku hanya ingin minum" sahut Youngjae dia kembali meneguk minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya

Jaebum menyeringai melihat wajah Youngjae yang mulai sayu dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya namja itu dengan hati-hati mulai memasukkan obat ke dalam minuman Youngjae tanpa diketahui oleh namja manis itu

Himchan yang baru saja kembali dari toilet tidak sengaja melihat itu tapi belum sempat dia mencegahnya Youngjae sudah meminumnya

"Ck sial" Himchan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mencari nomor Daehyun

"Datanglah ke alamat yang aku kirim" ujar Himchan dia langsung menutup telponnya dan mengirim alamat pada namja tan itu

.

Daehyun menompang kepalanya di depan macbook miliknya dia sedari tadi membolak-balikan halaman buku di hadapannya sesekali melihat jam, dia menunggu Youngjae pulang meski pun namja manis itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunggu tapi dia tetap menunggu

 _Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt_

Namja tan itu mengangkat kepalanya saat ponsel mahalnya pemberian Youngjae bergetar dia melihat ada telpon masuk dari mantan bosnya

"Nde hyung" jawab Daehyun saat mengangkat telponya

" _Datanglah ke alamat yang aku kirim"_

"Ada ap..." belum sempat bertanya Himchan sudah mematikan telponya

 _Drrtt..drrtt.._

" _Cepat datang ini tentang Youngjae"_ Daehyun mengerutkan alismya saat isi pesan namja cantik itu dengan cepat dia bangun dan mengambil jaketnya berserta kunci mobil, dia segera pergi ke alamat yang di kirim Himchan

Saat sampai Daehyun berdiri di depan club yang di maksud Himchan dia ragu akan masuk atau tidak ini pertama kalinya dia akan menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke tempat maksiat itu. Saat dia masuk namja cantik itu langsung menghampirinya

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Daehyun setengah berteriak dia tidak nyaman berada di dalam club itu

Himchan menunjuk ke atas tempat mereka berkumpul Daehyun membulatkan matanya melihat Youngjae sedang di peluk namja lain "Reuni ini hanya jebakan dari Jaebum dia adalah mantan kekasih Youngjae, namja itu memasukan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Youngjae dan berniat menidurinya" jelasnya

Daehyun mengeraskan rahangnya tanpa menunggu lagi berjalan naik menghampiri Youngjae "Hyung ayo kita pulang" ujarnya lalu menarik pinggang namja manis itu

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jaebum tidak suka melihat Daehyun

"Daehyunie nghh ternyata kau datang kesini. Jaebum-ah kenalkan dia namjaku" ujar Youngjae setengah sadar

"MWO?" seru Jaebum tidak percaya dia melirik Daehyun dari atas kepala hingga kaki

"Sudah dengarkan, aku namjanya sekarang biarkan kami pergi" ujar Daehyun tersenyum miring

"Tidak bisakah kalian tinggal pestaku belum selesai. Tinggalnya sebentar saja Jae" bujuk Jaebum pada Youngjae

"Biarkan mereka pergi Jaebum. Kau tidak berhak menghalangi Youngjae sekarang" ujar Himchan, Jaebum hanya bisa mengeram mendengar itu dia membiarkan mereka pergi

"Sebaiknya kau segera bawa dia pulang sebelum obatnya benar-benar beraksi. Mobilnya biar aku yang urus" ujar Himchan saat mereka sudah di parkiran

"Nde hyung. Gomawo" sahut Daehyun

"Daehyun-ah hati-hati di jalan semoga kau bisa mengatasinya" ujar Himchan sambil tersenyum jahil

Daehyun tidak menyahut kata-kata Himchan dia sibuk mengurusi Youngjae yang mabuk dan mulai menggodanya, namja manis itu mulai menciumi dan menjilati lehernya

"Shh hyung hentikan jangan disini" pinta Daehyun berusaha menghentikan aksi Youngjae

"Nghh baby boyh aku menginginkanmu hh" ujar Youngjae setengah mendesah

"Aku akan memberikannya tunggulah sampai dirumah"

Daehyun segera melajukan mobilnya ke apartement mereka beruntung jalan tidak macet jadi dia bisa membawa mobilnya sambil menghalangi Youngjae yang mulai liar

"Babyhh panas ngghhhh" ujar Youngjae setengah mendesah dia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sambil menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan menggoda, namja tan itu hanya diam sesekali meliriknya

Youngjae mulai mendekati Daehyun "Baby boyhh lubangkuh gatal aahhh" dia menggigit telinganya setelah berbisik sedangkan tangannya mulai meremas junior milik namja tan itu

"Nghhh hyunghh" Daehyun meremas kuat kemudi mobil tanpa sadar dia mulai menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Youngjae

 _Tin..tiinnnnn_

Suara klatson mobil membuat Daehyun tersadar, mobil mereka keluar jalur dan hampir saja bertabrakan dengan mobil yang berlawanan arah. Daehyun dengan segera membuka matanya dengan nafas yang memburu dia menepikan mobilnya

"Sabar sebentar hyung kau bisa membuat kita berdua terbunuh, aku belum ingin mati muda" seru Daehyun frustasi lalu mendorong Youngjae kembali duduknya dan memasangkan seatbelt

"Cepatlah akuh butuh penismuhh memenuhi lubangku nghh" Youngjae mulai berkata kotor semakin memancing nafsu Daehyun

Namja tan itu tidak menjawab dia kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, 10 menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Daehyun segera menarik Youngjae keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung apartement mereka

 _Brak_

Youngjae langsung menarik jaket Daehyun dan melumat bibirnya ganas setelah namja tan itu menutup pintu apartement dengan kasar, mereka dengan tergesah-gesah saling melucuti atasan yang mereka pakai dan membuangnya sembarang. Youngjae baru saja akan membuka celana Daehyun tapi namja tan itu sudah menghalanginya dia menaruh kedua tangan Youngjae melingkar di lehernya setelah itu menangkat kedua kaki di pingganya, namja tan itu membawanya pergi ke kamar tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka

"Enghh hmpckk nghh" desah tertahan Youngjae saat milik mereka saling bergesekan ketika berjalan

Daehyun menidurkan Youngjae di ranjang dan melepas ciuman mereka dia menatap sebentar wajah memerah namja manis di bawahnya itu lalu kembali menciumi leher, bahu lalu dadanya meninggalkan tanda keunguan yang terukir indah disana. Youngjae mengadahkan kepalanya saat Daehyun mengulum nipplenya dia mendorong kepala namja tan itu agar semakin dalam mengerjai titik sensitifnya

"Aaahhhh Daehyunieh akuh su-sudah tidak tahan aahh lagihh" ujar Youngjae dengan sengaja menggesekan lututnya ke selangkangan Daehyun, namja tan itu mendesis lalu menghentikan aksinya dia segera membuka celana dan mengeluarkan junior namja manis itu yang sudah menegang sempurna

"Ngaahhhh aahhh Daehyuniehh" Youngjae menggeliat saat tangan Daehyun membelai miliknya

"Kau menyukai ini hyung?" tanya Daehyun tangannya yang menguncang milik namja manis itu dengan tempo yang tidak teratur kadang cepat kadang lambat semakin membuat Youngjae menggila

"Ahhhh y-yess fasterhh nghh"

"Seperti ini?" Daehyun meremas kuat dan menguncang milik Youngjae cepat

"Aahhh aaahhhh ohh a-akuhh aahhhh" Youngjae tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar karena Daehyun terus mengerjainya, namja tan itu mengulum dua jarinya hingga basah lalu mengarahkan di depan hole Youngjae

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Daehyun memasukan kedua jarinya ke dalam hole namja manis itu

"Ngaahhh aakhhh" Youngjae berteriak dia mengadahkan kepalanya, dadanya membusung, mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desahan kedua tangannya meremas sprei

Daehyun menyeringai melihat Youngjae tidak berdaya di bawahnya dia ingin sesekali mengerjainya, apalagi tadi dia melihat namja manis itu di peluk mantan kekasihnya membuatnya cemburu

"Ahhh aaahhh Daehyun aahhh lebih c-cepathh nghhh akuh ingin keluarh aahhh"

"Yang mana sayang? Tanganku atau jariku?" goda Daehyun dia benar-benar memainkan nafsu Youngjae

"Ahhh fuck keduanya Jung Daehyunhh" teriak Youngjae frustasi tanpa sadar dia mengumpat pada namja tan itu

Daehyun memandang tidak suka pada namja lebih tua dibawahnya dia menghentikan gerakan kedua tangannya "Apa hyung baru saja mengumpat padaku?"

Youngjae meremas rambutnya kasar dan menatap Daehyun memelas "Mian tapi cepatlah aku sudah nghh tidak tahan lagihh"

"Baiklah tapi ada syaratnya"

"Nghh apah?"

Daehyun menyeringai lalu menundukkan dan berbisik di telinga Youngjae "Call me daddy"

"Daddy nghh please make meh cum" Youngjae memanggil Daehyun sesuai keinginan namja tan itu tanpa menolak, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin keluar

Daehyun tersenyum puas dia kembali menggerakan jarinya dengan pelan membuat Youngjae semakin frustasi di bawahnya

"Ngaahhhh daddyh aahhh lebihh cepat kumohon aahhh"

Daehyun memutar jarinya dan menusuk hole Youngjae semakin dalam hingga mengenai spotnya, namja manis itu berteriak dalam sekali tusuk saja dia langsung mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengenai dada dan dagu Daehyun

"Wow cepat sekali kau keluar baby aku bahkan baru menemukannya" ejek Daehyun dia mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mengusap dagunya dan menjilat cairan Youngjae

Youngjae membuka matanya dia menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat saat menatap Daehyun yang sedang menjilat cairan di tangannya hingga habis, miliknya menegang dan holenya kembali berkedut efek obat itu belum benar-benar hilang. Youngjae menarik gesper ikat pinggang Daehyun membuat namja tan itu terjatuh menimpanya

"Daddy i want you ngh inside meh so bad enghh" bisik Youngjae dengan nada menggoda

Daehyun menyeringai dia bangun dan menarik Youngjae hingga terduduk, namja tan itu membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang setengah menegang tepat di depan wajah Youngjae

"Buat dia lebih tengang lagi" pinta Daehyun

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Youngjae langsung memasukan junior Daehyun ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya, dia memutarkan lidahnya di kepala junior namja tan itu dan sesekali menggunakan giginya

"Lebih cepat shhh aahhh" kuluman Youngjae semakin cepat apalagi tangan namja tan itu semakin menekan kepalanya hingga junior besar itu mengenai daging dalam kerongkongannya, dia hampir saja muntah jika Daehyun tidak menarik kepalanya terlepas dari juniornya

"Berbaring"

Youngjae menurut dia berbaring dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar memperlihatkan holenya yang sudah berkedut "Daehyun daddy eunghh masuki aku nghhh dengan penis besarmu inih" ujar Youngjae dengan tatapan menggoda sambil mengelus junior Daehyun

"Ckckck binal sekali hmm" ujar Daehyun dia menyingkiran tangan Youngjae lalu membuka laci nakas dia keluarkan pita merah dari laci

"D-daddyh mau apah dengan pita itu?" tanya Youngjae setengah mendesah lalu menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan horor

Tanpa menjawab namja tan itu mengikat kedua tangan Youngjae diatas kepalanya, ikatan itu tidak kuat hingga namja manis itu bisa kapan saja melepasnya

"Jika pita itu terlepas maka akan ku membuatmu mendesah sampai besok pagi" bisik Daehyun

"Da-daddyh" gugup Youngjae

"Sssttt kau hanya perlu mendesah baby" ujar Daehyun dengan senyum miringnya Youngjae hanya bisa mengangguk saja dia sudah tidak tahan lagi

"Siap baby? Aku masuk sekarang"

"Akhhh pelan-pelan daddyhh" teriak Youngjae saat Daehyun memasukinya dengan sekali hentak, meskipun mereka sering bercinta tapi tetap saja dia belum bisa terbiasa dengan junior besar Daehyun yang seperti akan merobek holenya

"Ke-kenapa masih aah sempit sajahh" erang Daehyun dia mulai bergerak dengan tempo sedang

"Akh akhh aahhh aaahhhh" Youngjae mulai mendesah nikmat saat tusukan Daehyun yang ke lima

"Daddy anhh lebih aahh cepath aaahhhh pleasehh"

Daehyun bergerak semakin cepat sesuai keinginan Youngjae dia menunduk dan memainkan nipple namja manis itu, tubuh Youngjae semakin menggelinjang saat Daehyun menekan nipple kirinya dengan lidah sedangkan yang kanan dipelintir

"Oohhh daddy nghhh aaaahhhh disanahh lagih daddy ahhh" Youngjae membusungkan dadanya saat namja tan itu menghujam spotnya, tangannya yang terikat meremas bantal kepala di bawahnya

Ciuman Daehyun naik ke cuping telinga Youngjae "Kau menikmatnya babyh" bisiknya lalu menusukan lidahnya masuk menjilati dan mengulumnya

"Y-yes daddyh inih aahhh nikmat aaahhhh daddy lebih cepat aahhhh" Youngjae semakin gelisah karena ulah Daehyun

"Daddyhh i wanna ahhh cumh"

Daehyun memasukan tangannya ke celah tubuh mereka dan mengguncang milik Youngjae yang sudah sangat mengeras, dia terus menumbuk spot namja manis itu semakin cepat

"Aaahh daddy aaaahhhhh AKHHHH" teriak Youngjae saat klimaks keduanya datang

Namja tan itu berhenti sejenak membiarkan Youngjae menikmati klimaksnya dia kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki namja manis itu ke bahunya dan kembali menghujam hole sempit itu dengan cepat

"Aahhhh terlalu cepathh aahh daddyhh jangan aaaahhhhhh" Youngjae meremas sprei semakin kuat holenya terasa ngilu dan semakin panas saat milik Daehyun bergerak keluar masuk semakin cepat

"Damn aahhh terlalu erat babyhh kau menjepitkuh ahhh" erang Daehyun dia mengadahkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memeluk paha Youngjae membuat namja manis itu sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya

"Daddyh aaahhhhh ngahh a-akuhh"

"Sebentar lagihh baby" Daehyun menggigit bibirnya keras gerakannya semakin tidak terkontrol

"DADDYYY/ARGGH"

Daehyun menurunkan kedua kaki lemas Youngjae dari bahunya dia ambruk diatas namja manis itu nafas mereka memburu, namja tan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Youngjae dia mengecup bibir namja manis itu. Daehyun melepas penyatuan mereka dan langsung membalikan tubuh Youngjae yang masih lemas dalam posisi menunggik, namja tan itu menarik pantat Youngjae keatas

 _Plak..plak.._

"Nghh daddyh" desah Youngjae dia mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba

"Aku belum selesai" ujar Daehyun lalu meremas pantat Youngjae dan kembali memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentak

"Eunghhhhh" hole Youngjae yang licin membuat milik Daehyun masuk dengan musah

"Lihatlah lubangmu menelan habis penisku" tubuh Youngjae bereaksi mendengar ucapan kotor Daehyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri holenya mendadak menyempit

"Shh aku belum memulainya baby kenapa lubangmu sudah mengetat lagi"

 _Plak_

"Aahhh mu-mulailah daddy dengan cepath"

"As your with baby"

Daehyun memulai kembali permainan mereka dia menghentakan miliknya secara cepat, dia menciumi tubuh bagian belakang Youngjae lalu terus naik ke tengkuk namja tan itu meninggalkan tanda sepanjang tulang belakang namja manis itu

"Aahh disana daddyh terus aaaahhhhh" Youngjae menggelinjang hanya dalam 3 kali hentakan Daehyun sudah langsung menemukan spotnya

"Aaahh sempit babyh" Daehyun mengeram di leher Youngjae saat namja manis itu mengetatkan holenya lagi

"Aaaahhhh aahhhh daddyhh nikmath aahhhh"

"Shh aahh kau sempit sekalihh ohh"

"Ngaahhhh daddy lebih cepath ngahhh"

Daehyun meremas pinggang Youngjae dan menghujamnya lebih keras dan cepat dia menggigit bahu namja manis itu

"Daddy aahhh akuhhh ingin keluar aaahhhh"

"Oohhhh aahhhh aaahhhh daddyhhh aaaahhh"

Youngjae menjatuhkan kepalanya dalam bantal saat Daehyun menguncang miliknya secepat dia menumbuk holenya

"A-akuh aaahhhh"

"Bersama ohhh ssshhh"

"Aaaahhhhh hhaaahhhhh"

Daehyun mengeluarkan miliknya hingga tersisa ujung lalu kembali memasukannya dalam sekali hentak membuat cairannya tumpah di dalam hole Youngjae, sedangkan milik namja manis itu keluar mengotori ranjang, perutnya dan tangan Daehyun tubuh basah mereka ambruk dan saling menindih diatas ranjang

"Kau lelah hyung?" tanya Daehyun

Tidak ada jawaban dari Youngjae membuat namja tan itu mengerutkan alisnya dia berguling ke samping lalu membalikan tubuh namja manis itu, Daehyun tersenyum melihat Youngjae sudah tidur terdengar dari suara dengkuran halusnya dia membuka ikatan di tangan namja manis itu

"Jalja" bisik Daehyun lalu memeluk Youngjae dan ikut tidur

...

...

Youngjae terbangun saat marahari pagi mulai masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dia menerjapkan matanya perlahan lalu duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang, namja manis itu sedikit meringis saat duduk holenya ngilu dan kepalanya sakit. Youngjae mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai kamar dan juga bau khan bercinta di ranjang, dia lalu melirik dirinya sendiri yang polos tanpa busana di balik selimut

 _Ckleck_

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Daehyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, namja tan itu sudah memakai celananya hanya atasnya yang masih topless

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Daehyun tanpa meliriknya

"A-apa yang terjadi semalam?" Youngjae bertanya takut-takut

Daehyun menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan juga senyum yang menggoda "Hng kau lupa apa yang terjadi semalam atau pura-pura lupa?"

Jantung Youngjae berdegup tidak kencang dia berharap tidak ada kejadian memalukan semalam "Ja-jawab saja apa yang terjadi semalam"

"Semalam Himchan hyung menelponku untuk menjemputmu di club karena reuni yang diadakan teman-temanmu itu hanya jebakan dari Jaebum, mantan kekasihmu itu menaruh obat perangsang di dalam minumanmu" jawab Daehyun lalu memakai kemejanya

"Bersyukurlah kau bangun disini dan bukan di ranjang mantan kekasihmu itu" lanjut namja tan itu

" _Sialan kau Im Jaebum"_ maki Youngjae dalam hati dia kembali menatap Daehyun "Hanya itu saja?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin mendengar semuanya?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyuman yang tidak biasa, Youngjae hanya diam menunggu namja tan itu bersuara lagi. Daehyun berjalan ke ranjang dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Youngjae

"Aahhh Daehyun daddy faster ahh lebih dalam aahh daddy nghh ini nikmat ahhh" Daehyun mengulangi kata-kata Youngjae semalam sambil mendesah di telinga namja manis itu tanpa berhenti, wajah Youngjae sudah merah padam saat ingatannya mulai kembali mengingat dengan binalnya dia memanggil Daehyun dengan sebutan itu

"Y-ya hentikan ak-aku tidak seperti itu" Youngjae mendorong bahu Daehyun dia mencoba mengelak meskipun sudah mengingatnya

Daehyun tertawa keras melihat wajah merah Youngjae "Seandainya aku semalam sempat merekamnya mungkin akan menjadi koleksi yang paling berharga untukku"

"Ya Jung Daehyun hentikan atau aku... "

"Kau mau apa hyung? Sudahlah kau tidak perlu mengancamku hyung terima saja takdirmu sebagai bottomku dan aku rasa kau yang lebih pantas di panggil baby dari pada aku" ujar Daehyun dengan sneyum menyeringai lalu berjalan keluar kamar

"Aku pergi dulu baby" goda Daehyun lalu mengedipkan matanya sebelum dia menutup pintu

"Pergi kau dasar sialan" teriak Youngjae lalu melempar bantal ke arah pintu kamar, dia bisa mendengar Daehyun tertawa dengan keras dari dalam kamar

"Astaga apa yang selama ini dia pelajari dariku? Kemana namja polos yang dulu ku kenal" gumamnya sambil menutupi kedua wajahnya, selama tinggal bersama dengan Daehyun baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasa malu

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
